Remote controls, in which magnets with haptically perceptible forces are applied to input elements, such as buttons, are, for example known from DE 10 2011 014763 A1, DE 10 2010 019596 A1, EP 2568369 A1, or WO 2010/119348 A1.
In the older, unpublished DE 10 2015 119485, a remote control is described, which comprises a pushbutton that can be pressed by a user for inputting information in that the user applies a pressure in a direction, a sensor magnet arranged on the underside of the pushbutton, when viewed in the pressure application direction; and an armature magnet arranged below the pushbutton, when viewed in the pressure application direction, and fixed relative to the pushbutton, wherein the magnetic poles of the sensor magnet and of the armature magnet are arranged in such a way that the pushbutton is pressed by the sensor magnet away from the armature magnet, against the pressure application direction.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,002 discloses that a pushbutton field is held by means of locking hooks on a housing of a remote control. Document German patent publication 2516171 A1 discloses a button which is held by a guide and has a movement limitation stop in the guide.